


Technical term

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [7]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coma, Gen, Heavy Angst, Loss of Limbs, Memory Loss, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s body tensed at the sudden flash of light, the feeling of pressure slamming into his back, then a searing feeling shooting up his right leg. He jerked, suddenly aware of a shrill mechanical screeching and hands pressing his arms down. “It’s alright Detective Kennex. You’re in the hospital.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical term

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a continuance for this. Should I just add to this if I write it or leave it another one shot?
> 
> Takes place between scenes in Saints and Sinners so I'm going to leave it ordered right after it

John’s body tensed at the sudden flash of light, the feeling of pressure slamming into his back, then a searing feeling shooting up his right leg. He jerked, suddenly aware of a shrill mechanical screeching and hands pressing his arms down. “It’s alright Detective Kennex. You’re in the hospital.”

Hospital? Once the blinding light faded his eyes opened to a new one. White lights over head, that damn beeping slowly fading to an irritating constant. “That’s it, calm down. You’re alright.”

John tried to say something; it came out as an odd gurgle. “I’m going to take the tube out, I need to you to exhale, alright?” His throat burned when the tube was pulled free and he grabbed at the water held out to him. “Slow, you’ve been off solids for awhile.”

“How long was I out?” The raid, this had to be from the raid. What the hell went down that he ended up in intensive and he couldn’t remember a fucking thing but preparing for it.

“It’s been about a year and a half.” John’s stomach cramped and the nurse held a pan to catch what little of the water he’d managed to swallow when it returned. “I know it’s a bit of a shock. Is there anyone you’d like me to call. We couldn’t get a hold of your emergency contact.”

John blinked, Dorian? No, he’d been decommissioned long ago. Anna, they had to mean Anna. He must have hit his head harder than he realized to mix that up. “Uh, yeah.” John’s head hurt, he was thinking too fucking much. “Uh, the captain. Sandra Maldonado. She should know I’m awake.”

Another of the nurses took care of that while the other sat down at the corner of the bed and checked his responses as best she could with him batter her arm away. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Getting ready for an op.” John’s head screamed at him, making the heart monitor ramp up at the stinging the light was causing his eyes.

“Anything specific? Time, date. People you were with?”

“My partner, some MXs.” John rubbed his brow, “I’m sorry the details are classified.”

“I understand, perhaps when your captain gets here we can get a base line for how much memory you’ve lost.”

“Lost?”

“You were in an explosion. Someone threw a thermal grenade at you from what we can make of it.” John’s eyes widened at the memory of turning over, looking down. “You’re remembering aren’t you?”

When John grabbed at his right thigh the nurse moved up toward his IV, ready to administer a sedative. “How bad?”

“We didn’t have anything to work with. We’re still trying to figure out how you’re alive.”

John’s leg suddenly felt cold, he rubbed at his right thigh, not wanting to pull back the cover and see. Not wanting to disturb the illusion the bowed covers gave of two functional legs. “Prosthetic.”

The nurse nodded, “The latest in synthetic limbs. I can activate it for you. We’ve had offline but attached incase woke without anyone around. Didn’t want to shock you more than necessary.”

John finally reached to pull back the cover, the nurse helping for fear of tangling his IV. He tried to sit up to look down at it, the nurse quickly raising his bed so he wasn’t jostled too much. The knee bent when he pulled his leg toward him, even without activation, but his ankle twisted to the side in a very painful way. John let out a pained chuckle when the nurse turned it on. Hearing for the first time, “Calibration incomplete.”

“Huh, that’s strange. Most of the time if it gets attached before coming online, the user takes to it like a fish to water.” The nurse fussed around at the still painful looking ankle joint, turning it to align it. Nothing happened except a repeated message of failed calibration. “Uh, may I?” John just shrugged and turned away, his remaining thigh muscles twitching at the painful electric jolt when the pail white prosthetic finally turned a tone more akin to his own. “That’s really weird.” The failed calibration message sounded a third time. “We might have a glitchy one.”

John smirked, “Glitchy? Technical term?”

The nurse shrugged, her face offering all the apologue it could when she had no words. “I can detach it if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

“Nah, I’m alright, wouldn’t mind getting up to take a piss though.”

The nurse chuckled, “Alright, I’ll get some more help in here since that thing’s giving us lip.”


End file.
